


Преклонись

by ItamiKaname



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, dark!Hawke
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: Смотришь ли ты на свою дочь, покоясь у престола Создателя, Лиандра? Видишь ли ты, какой путь она прошла, как собственными руками сотворила себе венец величия и славы?





	

      Ни один сапфир не сравнится с ее глазами, глубокими и синими, будто воды Аммарантайна. Тонкий орлесианский атлас позавидует белизне и гладкости ее кожи, нежной, будто лепестки весенних цветов. Она стоит у зеркала, расправляя мягкие фалды длинной юбки, и любуется собственным отражением. Видишь ли ты ее сейчас, Лиандра? Гордишься ли ты своей дочерью в этот миг?  
  
      Путь был непрост и долог, и Мэри-Энн прячет отметины, оставленные им, за ажурным кружевом перчаток. Ни одной живой душе не дозволено видеть следы шрамов, поднимающиеся от тонких запястий до локтей. Никто не увидит кровь, запятнавшую прекрасные руки, прикосновение которых благословенно. Ничто не очернит наместницу Киркволла и невесту последнего из рода Ваэлей. Видишь, Лиандра? Перед ней преклоняются, ее боготворят, будто Андрасте вновь вернулась в этот мир и наполнила его своим светом. Маска благочестия так ей к лицу!.. — и никто не расскажет, что скрывается за ней.  
  
      Не осталось тех, кто может рассказать.  
  
      Первым стал Андерс. Целитель слишком пристально наблюдал за ней с тех пор, как остались за спиной Глубинные Тропы. Подумаешь, всего одна сделка с демоном! — кто бы взял это в голову, когда кругом порождения тьмы и Скверна? И только эти двое, Андерс и Справедливость, вцепились в нее клещом. Пришлось стать осторожнее, продумывать каждый шаг и избавиться от надоедливого зануды при первой же возможности. Всего-то и дел: намекнуть храмовникам, где скрывается беглый отступник, да проследить, чтобы ни один потайной ход из Клоаки не остался без присмотра.  
  
      «Одним недоделанным бунтарем меньше», — Мэри-Энн кокетливо ведет плечом и ждет, пока служанка приберет тяжелое золото волос в изящную прическу.  
  
      Изабела последовала за ним. Так и надо сучке, ничего иного она не заслужила. Кунари, должно быть, знают толк в обуздании зарвавшихся портовых шлюх. Это меньшая плата за предательство; впрочем, подумала Хоук, с такими как Изабела нужно держать ухо востро и бить первой, чтобы наверняка. Никогда не знаешь, когда распутной девке приспичит поставить подножку, а мериться силой с кунари Хоук ой как не хотелось.  
  
      С Фенрисом было еще проще. Нытье мрачного эльфа настолько проело плешь, что у Мэри-Энн просто не оставалось иного выхода. Данариус, нужно отдать ему должное, отблагодарил за возвращение строптивого имущества более чем щедро. Хоук было немного жаль расставаться с игрушкой, способной вырвать сердце из груди врага; впрочем, она утешилась тем, что больше не будет ловить на себе пламенные взоры обиженного всеми магами Тедаса раба. Невелика потеря.  
  
      Мерриль? Пф! Наивная дурочка сама выкопала себе яму. Слишком слаба, чтобы совладать с демонами, а все туда же — баловаться магией крови. Только сильным Создатель даровал такую власть. Мерриль не была сильной. Как-то странно долийцы выбирают себе Хранителей: обе остались в пещере на вершине Расколотой горы, и скоро черви будут пожирать их тела. Что до демона, к которому тянулась Маргаритка... Что ж, это была хорошая сделка, и она принесла свои плоды.  
  
      Было истинным удовольствием наблюдать, как сходит с ума Мередит, как она сжимает город в стальных тисках, и ее собственные храмовники ополчаются против нее. Всего-то и стоило подлить немного масла в огонь: пламя взвилось безудержно, и вот тогда...  
  
      Смотришь ли ты на свою дочь, покоясь у престола Создателя, Лиандра? Видишь ли ты, какой путь она прошла, как собственными руками сотворила себе венец величия и славы? Полюбуйся: вот она идет по длинному коридору, придерживая подол платья, вот опускается на колени и склоняет голову, обещая себе, что делает это в последний раз и лишь для того, чтобы волос коснулся сияющий золотом обруч короны. Счастливая улыбка озаряет лицо молодого короля, когда он смотрит на свою суженую. Он протягивает ей руку, помогая подняться, и целует пальцы, спрятанные за кружевом перчаток.  
  
      Мэри-Энн отводит глаза — святая невинность!  
  
      А нежные розовые губы неслышно шепчут: «Преклонись передо мной, мой принц. Боготвори».


End file.
